EL MAÑANA
by aresuri-cham
Summary: hay varias fotos mías... salgo con un chico. No sé quién es.


**Hola, ya se ya se, se que prometí y no cumplí, tal vez crean que soy peor que un político en elecciones pero... bueno, solo me queda pedirles disculpas, las cosas no han ido bien en mi casa y bueno, para que les cuento, por ahora disfruten de este fic que como habrán notado no tiene nada que ver con eso que estoy haciendo del abecedario, no se cuando seguiré con eso pero por ahora disfruten esto que espero les guste chao!**

 **EL MAÑANA**

 **CAPITULO I**

Me levanto con pereza mientras estiro mis músculos. El sol me ha dado de lleno en la cara y por eso he abierto los ojos, de haber sido por mi seguirían cerrados. Me levanto de la cama y busco la puerta que da al baño.

¿Cuándo cambiaron los muebles de mi cuarto?, no recordaba ese enorme tocador justo enfrente de mi cama, también hay dos muebles grandes de madera donde obviamente guardo mi ropa, pero ¿Por qué hay dos? Y ¿Por qué son tan grandes?, no recuerdo tener tanta ropa, quizá mi hermano o papá lo hayan dejado ahí mientras dormía.

Me parece extraño por lo que me acerco a los sospechosos muebles de madera, sin embargo, tropiezo con algo que estaba tirado en el piso, lo observo y me agacho para tomarlo, ¿De dónde salió esta gorra?, además huele a hombre. ¿Ichigo?, no, ¿Papá?... no, huele diferente.

Me acerco la gorra a la nariz y cierro los ojos procesando el olor. Es un aroma embriagador, trato de reconocerlo.

Nada.

No logro reconocer ese aroma, pero siento, muy en el fondo, que lo conozco. Abro los ojos y la examino, sonrío, tiene un dragón azul bordado ¿Quién usa una gorra así?, solo un niño usaría una gorra así.

Escucho movimiento afuera, creo que alguien ha llegado. Espero a que de aviso de llegar a casa pero eso no pasa. Tal vez Yuzu tenga visitas, pero no se escucha platica alguna.

Extraño.

Escucho un sonido extraño, es un llanto, proviene de un aparato azul celeste con blanco, parece una radio. Esta sobre el gigantesco tocador, me acerco y lo tomo entre mis manos.

-Ya voy, ya voy-Escucho decir a alguien. Es una voz masculina, pero no pertenece a mi padre o a mi hermano.

¿Un intruso?

No, no tuvo dificultad para entrar a la casa y estaba hablando en voz alta, un intruso no es tan estúpido como para delatarse y hablar en voz alta. Su voz me parece agradable, creo conocerlo, pero no logro recordarlo.

Me sostengo la cabeza, todo empieza a darme vueltas. Decido que lo mejor es salir del cuarto a ver qué demonios está pasando.

Salgo de la habitación. Nada, nada es como suele ser en mi casa. Esto está mal, ¿Dónde carajo estoy?, avanzo con algo de desconfianza por el estrecho pasillo. En la pared, por ambos lados, hay varias fotos mías y de mi familia. Papá, mi hermano y mi hermana aparecen en todas hasta que finalmente llego a una foto que en especial llama mi atención.

Es una en donde salgo con un chico. No sé quién es, pero por como salimos en la foto supongo que nos tenemos mucho afecto. En la foto estoy yo siendo abrazada por la espalda por un chico de extraña cabellera blanca y unos grandes, raros pero bellísimos ojos turquesas, sus brazos rodean mi cuello con delicadeza mientras yo sostengo sus antebrazos. Nos vemos realmente felices en esa foto, pero no recuerdo a ese chico, ¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué no logro reconocerlo?

Camino un poco más y veo otra foto, salgo con el mismo chico, ahora salimos tomados de las manos frente a una casa. Es una casa muy bonita, es de un solo piso y es color naranja, el techo es color café oscuro y los marcos de las puertas y ventanas son blancos, el patio delantero tiene un camino de piedras que da directo a la puerta de entrada. Hay césped perfectamente podado y de un color verde limón precioso, hay varios arbustos alrededor de la casa y un pequeño árbol un poco antes de tocar la banqueta.

Es hermoso, pero no recuerdo haber estado en una casa así y ese chico sigue siendo un misterio.

Sigo caminando y ahora el pasillo se divide en tres, uno del lado izquierdo que da a una pequeña cocina, una barra de concreto es suficiente para dividir la pequeña cocina del comedor. Frente a mi esta el pasillo por donde puedo llegar al comedor y a la sala, del lado izquierdo esta el comedor donde hay una pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera con cuatro sillas igual de madera y hay dos plantas en dos esquinas del comedor y justo en medio hay un mueble donde hay un televisor. Del lado contrario al comedor hay una pequeña sala que consta de tres sillones, dos pequeños y uno largo, una mesa te vidrio en medio con un florero encima, frente a todo esto un mueble de madera con un televisor, un DVD y varios estuches de películas, a un costado hay otro mueble con una gran variedad de libros y en dos esquinas hay un par de macetas pequeñas con plantas.

Del lado contrario a la entrada a la cocina hay otro pasillo, hay dos puertas, una en la pared del lado derecho y otra al fondo del pasillo, camino por ahí, hay mas fotos en este pasillo y sigo saliendo con el mismo chico de cabellera blanca y hermosos ojos turquesas. Decido abrir la primera puerta, la que está del lado derecho del pasillo. Es un baño, no es grande pero tampoco es pequeño, consta de una regadera con una tina de baño, el inodoro y el lavamanos, también hay un mueble de fierro color blanco donde hay muchas toallas y debajo hay un cesto grande de plástico con ropa dentro, creo que es ropa sucia.

Salgo del baño y veo la siguiente puerta, ahora se encuentra medio abierta, alguien entro o salió de esa habitación. Y ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a nadie, ni a mi hermano, ni a mi padre o a mi hermana. Solo esas fotos que me desconciertan de sobremanera. Y de repente un inmenso miedo me invade. Algo está mal, muy mal. Sé que lo que voy a encontrar del otro lado de esa puerta no será nada más que una sorpresa. Sospecho que no será algo malo, de haberlo sido creo que habría despertado atada de manos y piernas.

Empiezo a dudar en si abrir la puerta o sencillamente salir de ahí, pero mi curiosidad es más fuerte. Tengo que saber que está pasando.

¿Por qué salgo en esas fotos con ese chico?, ¿Por qué todo es tan diferente en casa?

Necesito respuestas y siento que solo las encontrare entrando a esa habitación.

Empujo la puerta lentamente, veo varios muebles blancos y azules, parece un color pastel. Los muebles no son muy grandes, en uno de ellos hay diferentes artículos de aseo para… ¿Bebes?

¿Por qué hay artículos de aseo para bebes en casa?, abro un poco más la puerta y se puede ver otro mueble con varios cajones, en la parte superior hay varios animalitos de felpa y uno que otro juguete para bebe, abro un poco más la puerta y hay una silla grande de madera, de esas en las que te sientas y te meces, hay una carriola a su costado y también hay una cuna, es de madera y la colcha es un azul celeste, tiene varios cobertores de mismo color. Tal vez es un niño. Y entonces veo como empieza a moverse un pequeño bulto en medio.

Me acerco a la cuna y veo un pequeño e indefenso bebe, es un precioso niño que tiene mucho parecido al chico de la foto, solo que su cabello es negro. Su piel es blanca y está un poco tostada, no puedo ver sus ojos ya que los tiene cerrados. Está tomando un biberón, él no lo sostiene, alguien puso un cobertor debajo del biberón para que eso ayudara al pequeño a tomarla fácilmente.

Lo observo un buen rato y sonrío, es un bebe precioso, me quedo viéndolo durante unos minutos y de repente comienza a llorar. Yo me alarmo.

¿Qué tendrá?

La leche se la ha terminado, ¿Querrá mas leche? Si, a lo mejor es hambre. Busco en la habitación algo de leche y la encuentro en uno de los muebles, a su lado hay un termo, seguro es el agua para la leche, tomo el biberón de la cuna y le sirvo una nueva porción. Lo agito y cuando veo que ya está listo se lo doy. Enseguida su llanto cesa, pero el problema ahora es que no puedo acomodar el biberón a como estaba antes con el cobertor, así que decido que lo mejor es tomarlo en brazos y darle por mi propia cuenta.

El bebe abre los ojos cuando lo tengo en mis brazos y me quedo petrificada, son iguales a los del chico de la foto. ¿Sera… será su hijo?

-Tu hermana tenía razón-Escucho una voz masculina a mis espaldas, no reconozco la voz y todas mis alarmas se encienden, pero no me atrevo a girarme para verlo.-Una madre cuida a sus hijos por sus instintos-

¿Qué?

Me giro desconcertada y todo parece detenerse.

Es el mismo chico de la foto…

 **Aaah, que tal el cap?, bueno?, malo?, por favor dejen su comentario que es lo que me anima a andar por aquí xD, por cierto, esto no esta terminado, le falta la segunda parte, solo son dos partes, una del punto de vista de karin y el otro pues de toshiro, ya luego subiré el de toshiro, preguntas o dudas háganlas saber en sus reviews porfa, bye :)**


End file.
